creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Steven Universo: Salve o Prisma. O Steven Preto.
Olá, eu não vou falar meu nome. Essa é a historia de como eu conheci uma figura paranormal do jogo Steven Universe: Save the Light. Eu estava na internet, pesquisando por meios de baixar o jogo: Steven Universe: Save the Light de graça. Eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar o jogo na Steam, e mesmo se eu tivesse, eu já teria gastado com Robux, ou Outro Jogo. Bem, eu consegui encontrar um jeito, era em um site que parecia muito enganador, tipo esses sites de baixar jogos e fazer pesquisas pra jogar um jogo. O link era: www.stusavethelightfree.com No site, era só uma imagem do poster de Steven Universe Future e um botão de Download. Eu cliquei, e eu juro que tinha visto a imagem ficar diferente por um segundo quando eu cliquei. A imagem tinha mudanças drasticas, Steven estava completamente preto, Amestista, e Perola estavam com rachaduras em suas gems e sem olhos, Garnet estava chorando, e o fundo azul era vermelho. Super mal feito, como se uma criança tivesse feito aquilo no Paint. Eu ri, e então o arquivo .zip do jogo foi baixado. Eu o estrai. Já tinha um save lá, que tava com o jogo quase todo completo. Mas eu não queria clicar nesse save, pois não queria jogar o jogo quase no final. Então criei outro save. Eu já estava na metade do jogo, quando algo estranho aconteceu. Eu estava na tela de titulo, apenas pra dar uma pausa de ficar jogando. Foi quando eu vi que na seleção de saves, o meu save estava com o Steven todo preto. ( Nota: Eu tinha deletado o save que estava com o jogo ) Eu fiquei confuso. "Isso é um bug?" "Isso é do jogo?" Eu deixei de lado e fui pra fora da Casa... Quando sai, eu usei os meus sapatos velozes e deci as escadas quando me deparo com isso: O O Steven Preto de antes.. Eu cheguei mais perto dele quando uma batalha começou com os Gems de luz do lado dele. Ele parecia estar no meu time, enquanto lutavamos. Ele tinha os mesmos ataques do Steven. Porem, um ataque chamou minha atenção.. "Estilhaçamento. Estilhaça as gems dos oponentes." Eu testei esse ataque em um oponente que estava com HP cheio. Quando o Steven Preto fez aquele ataque.. Uma caixa de texto apareceu em cima da cabeça de Steven. "Ei! Pare de estilhaçar eles." Steven Preto disse isso ( em inglês. ): "Why would i? Its so much fun!" Que significa: "Porque eu iria? Isso é muito divertido!" Depois que Steven Preto disse isso, uma Cutscene tocou.. Steven: Porque você acha que Estilhaçar gems é divertido?? Steven Preto: You wouldn't understand. ( Você não iria entender. ) *Steven Preto pega Steven pelo pescoço.* Steven Preto: But i had enough of being your shadow! Only there for nothing.. ( Mas eu já estou cheio de ser sua sombra! Apenas ali pra nada.. ) *Steven Preto remove a Gem de Steven e a Estilhaça.* Steven Preto: G A M E - O V E R ! ! *Steven Preto arranca um braço, cabeça, e uma perna de Steven* *A tela de Game Over finalmente aparece* Eu fiquei com muito medo, e com vontade de Vomitar.. Agora.. Toda noite eu olho pra minha janela e vejo uma Sirueta de Steven me observando.. E o mesmo sonho toda vez.. O sonho é o mesmo que a Cutscene, mas eu que sou o Steven.. Eu só digo uma coisa: Não confie em Downloads Gratis de jogos na Internet.